Shining Miracle Pretty Cure
is the first international Pretty Cure team which Sweetangel823 has created. The series take place in the same universe and timeline as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. It takes place in Sweden. Characters Pretty Cures Nora is a really caring girl. She is really smart and has high grades, but is rather bad at P.E, and does at times seem a bit anti-social. She is very caring, and loyal. Her high grades come easy to her, as she is a fast learner, and does rarely have to bring home homework to study on things they went through during class. This has, of course, led to some joking/teasing that she is to intelligent to be a human, and even though she plays it off as jokes, she is really insecure, and hates being called things such as 'robot', 'alien', etc, even if it's just a joke. Her alter ego is , and is represented by the Linnaea Borealis. Her theme colour is pink. She can change into two different forms, and . Sara is pretty much a doormat, though when at home, she is usually the one in command, at least when her mother's not home. She is very clever, even if she doesn't realize it, and has a lack of confidence. She is, like Nora, bad at sports, but mostly because she isn't active in the games. She has a really good voice, and is great at singing. Her alter ego is , and her theme colour is white. She is represented by the Convallaria Majalis. She can change into the two alternate forms and Tove is the real brains of the group, even if both Nora and Sara are pretty smart. She is also quite good at P.E, having high durance from running and biking around a lot. She is nice, and witty, and would, if someone would get on her bad side, walk through hell and back to make them realize what they did wrong. Even if she has a timid and demure appearance, she isn't afraid to 'wipe the floor' with those who annoy her. Her alter ego is , and her theme colour is purple. She is represented by the Calluna Vulgaris. She has two form changes she can use, and they are and Linn can at times be a bit mentally slow, but she is also very easy-going, never worrying about anything. She has a way of thinking, which does more than once puzzle the other girls. She is the same age as Tove, a year older than Nora and Sara. Linn is very athletic, and does usually incorporate her gymnastics training into her fighting style as a cure. She is also the one who adapts the fastest to her powers as a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is and she is represented by the Cyanus segetum. Her theme colour is blue. She has two alternative forms she can change into, and Mascots Dalecarlian is the mascot of the Shining Miracle Pretty Cure. She dislikes her name, as she thinks it's too long, so she does usually call herself when she meets someone new, and most around her call her Darlian or something similar. She ends her sentences with "~lian". Villains Kaos is the leader of , an ally to the Phantom Empire. Rather than wanting universe domination, Kaos does just want to see what it feels like, that amount of power. She doesn't appear to be older than the cures, yet has an aura which makes her feel a bit off. She is also really childish, and knows what she wants, and she wants it now. In a battle, she fares surprisingly well, and does several times engage hand-to-hand combat against the cures, without ever getting overpowered. Her name does literally mean "Chaos". Olycka is the first villain sent by Kaos. Her name means 'Misfortune' or 'accident'. In the Japanese pronunciation, her name could also be 'Olika', which translates to 'different' in plural. She is very clumsy, but does always seem to turn it into an advantage, both in battle, and undercover. She is also very smart. Sorg is the second villain sent by Kaos. Her name means 'Sorrow'. Sorg a furious fighter, which, she doesn't appear to be at first, since she's really short, and has a chlidlike complexion (and this causes the cures to underestimate her during their first real fight with her). WIP Hat is the third and final villain sent by Kaos. He is by far the strongest of the three. His name means, unsurprisingly, 'Hate'. Minor Characters http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Blue Blue is the spiritual being of Earth, who gives the Cures their power. Out of the 4 cures, Nora, Sara and Tove are not sure what to feel about him, and Linn likes (not a crush type of thing) him. While he did give the cures their power to transform and fight, they have barely talked to him, as he spends most of his time with the Japanese cures. Louise is Nora's elder sister. She is smart, and has gotten quite the reputation in Nora's school (some of the teachers going as far as accidentally calling Nora Louise) for her high grades, and being a role model student. She uses Nora's PreChan Mirror in one of the episodes to transform into a Pretty Cure. Alice is Nora and Louise's mother. She is very caring, even if she can be a bit of a hothead. She is also impossible to ignore, even if she's short and may look a bit timid. Anna is a girl in Nora and Sara's class. She is pretty much the typical teenage girl, caring alot about her looks and her reputation. As much as she is the polar opposite of Emma, she is her twin. Emma is a girl in Nora and Sara's class. On the contrary to her twin, Emma is very athletic, and competive (not to mention a sore loser), and she doesn't compete just in PE, but everything she can think of. She is also one of the more annoying students in the classroom, as she's always talking, throwing papers, sending notes, doing things on her phone, etc. WIP International Pretty Cures Dana is a Pretty Cure from Lübeck, in Germany. She visits Sweden for a week, in which she meets the Shining Miracle Pretty Cures, and becomes good friends with them. Dana's alter ego is . She speaks of having team-mates, but they are never shown in the season. Dana does also show up during the final battle. Sakura is a Japanese exchange student, whom attends the Shining Miracle Pretty Cure's school. She is really kind and affectionate, but has troubles showing it. Her alter ego is , and it is unknown when she gets her powers, but it is assumed some time during the time she's in Sweden, because she never shows up at fights in the beginning of the series. Lova is one of the girls in the cure's school. She is loud and cheerful, even if she gets way too harsh when it comes to her and others' duties as a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is , and presumably, she has held her powers since before the series began, as she's often called "The Other Cure" or "The Previous Cure". She looses her powers in the middle of the series, even if she escapes the fate of being locked in a mirror. Locations * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stockholm **'Stockholm' is the capital of Sweden, and the city where the series take place. It is also the biggest city in Sweden. * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Sky_Kingdom **The Blue Sky Kingdom is the place where Darlecarlian, as well as several other allies to the pretty cure, come from. * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sälen **In one of the episodes, when the cures go skiing, this is where they go. It is a rather small community, and big portions make their living during the winter months, when the tourism is at it's biggest. There four bigger ski resorts which are counted to Sälen are Hundfjället, Tandådalen, Lindvallen and Högfjället. * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ragnarök **The place where Kaos and her subordinates reside. Items * **Cures Twinflower, Valley and Bluebottle's transformation item. * **The main attack item of the cures' in the series (excluded Cure Twinflower as of episode 15). * **Cure Heather's transformation item. It looks quite similar to the PreChanMirror, but is coloured differently, is broader, and has a horisontal card slider instead of a vertical. * **The main attack item of Cure Twinflower (as of episode 16). * **The equivalent of the Shining Make Dresser, and grants the cures their innocent form, as well as allowing them to preform a stronger group attack. * **The attachments to the Cures' transformation items, as well as the main collectible item of the series. The cures can use these to transform and change form (both in cure and civilian form). Plot WIP List of Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Episodes Gallery NoraTwinflower.png|Nora's full profile Cure Twinflower.png|Cure Twinflower Cure Valley.png|Cure Valley Cure Heather.png|Cure Heather Cure Bluebottle.png|Cure Bluebottle Candyfloss Cradle.png|Candyfloss Cradle Chocolate Classical.png|Chocolate Classical Innocent Cure Twinflower.png|Innocent Cure Twinflower Innocent Cure Valley.png|Innocent Cure Valley Innocent Cure Heather.png|Innocent Cure Heather Cure Twinflower 3 view.png|Cure Twinflower - 3 different angles Cure Twinflower Pose.png|Cure Twinflower's pose after transforming Nora Anderssen.png|Nora Nora xmas coord.png|Nora X-mas coord Trivia *Sweden is the home country of Sweetangel823. *All of the flowers mentioned that represent the cures are special flowers that each represent a region of Sweden. References Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Fan Teams Category:Europe Pretty Cure Category:Swedish Pretty Cure